Follow Your Heart
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Multi-chapter one shot. Each of our favorite Ever After High couples go on a date, and some of them lead to more...entertaining things. Rated M for some chapters, which will have a warning at the very beginning.
1. Raven and Dexter

A/N: Okay, I'm starting the Ever After High couples. First up, is Dexter and Raven! I hope you all like these.

* * *

><p>Raven stood in front of her open closet doors, ready to yank her hair out in frustration. She never would have guessed that picking clothes out for a first date would be so agrivating. Finally, Raven gave up and set off to find Victoria, one of the servants Raven grew close to over the years.<p>

Raven peered her head into the kitchen and asked, "Glennys, have you seen Victoria?"

"I think she's in the laundry room, dear."

"Thank you!"

Raven set off or the laundry room and as usual, Glennys was right.

"Hey, Victoria?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"I need another woman's opinion on what to wear for my date with Dexter tonight."

"I'd be happy to help!"

Raven smiled and practically ran back to her room with Victoria.

"Okay. So I can't choose between these three outfits."

Victoria thought for a moment and asked, "Where are you going for your date?"

"Dinner and probably a walk."

Victoria picked up the purple off the shoulder shirt and black skinny jeans and said, "These should be perfect for it and I know exactly what I'm doing for your hair. So get dressed and I'll start on that."

* * *

><p>Dexter cleaned his glasses on his t-shirt and Darling attacked him while he was partially blind.<p>

"So, Dexy, are you _finally _going to kiss her?"

Dexter slid his glasses back on and flinched at the use of his kid nickname that only Darling dared to use and said, "Probably not."

"Oh come on."

Dexter crossed his arms and said, "Quit trying to be the pain in the butt sister."

Daring yelled from the hallway, "Kind of hard when she already is!"

Darling laughed and whispered under her breath and said, "For once, he's right."

Dexter smiled and ruffled his sister's hair and walked down stairs.

* * *

><p>"Raven! Dexter's here!" Raven's father, King Henry, called up.<p>

"Be down in a sec!"

Raven glanced at herself in the mirror. Victoria had pulled half of her hair up and curled it. She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. Dexter was standing by the door, talking to her dad. Their eyes met and Raven swore her breath caught in her throat. Something about those eyes just made her fall apart.

"Hey, Dexter."

"H-Hi, Raven. Are you ready?"

Raven nodded and took the hand Dexter offered her and walked out the door as King Henry said, "Not too late, now."

Raven turned her head and said, "Yes, Dad."

* * *

><p>Raven slowly ate her chicken alfredo, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like crazy.<p>

Dexter bit into his burger and just looked at Raven while he ate, trying to not be creepy. She was just so beautiful.

When they had finished, they went to Mirror Beach for a walk. They walked down it hand in hand, not saying a word, just enjoying the moment.

"Y-You're beautiful tonight, Raven." Dexter said shyly.

Raven smiled up at him and said, "Thank you."

They sat down in the stand and cuddled up against each other, watching the ocean crash against the shore.

Dexter thought about what Darling asked him earlier and wondered if it was too soon to kiss her. They knew each other since they were kids, but they didn't really get 'romantic' until now. Dexter decided to just go for it. He leaned in and held the side of her face in one of his hands and kissed her.

Raven was nearly shocked by it and she wouldn't lie. The kiss was amazing and made the butterflies flutter even more. The feeling was hexcellent and she never wanted it to end.

Dexter held her close and kept kissing her as if his life depended on it. He would have to thank Darling later. If he remembered.

* * *

><p>Madeline hung from Raven's canopy bed, waiting for her to return. She was taking forever.<p>

Raven finally walked in and nearly shrieked when she flipped the light on and saw Maddie hanging upside down. Maddie did a flip and landed on her feet.

"Was it wonderlandiful?"

Raven smiled and said, "Yes, indeed."

Maddie smiled back and said, "Yay! Tea time!"

Raven laughed and stood and watched as Maddie pulled a full tea set from her hat and sat down with her to drink tea.

* * *

><p>Darling sat on Dexter's bed, waiting for him to return so she could hear every detail of his date with the one and only Raven Queen. His bedroom door opened and he walked in.<p>

"So, are you going to sit down and tell me everything?"

"Jeez, Darling. I just walked in."

"Exactly. I, being the annoying twin that I am, need to know everything while it's still fresh in that brain of yours."

Dexter chuckled and shrugged out of his jacket and laid down in his bed and said, "It was amazing."

"Oh yeah? What else? Skip dinner, because I already know that was fairy boring."

Dexter rolled his eyes and said, "We walked on Mirror Beach and sat down and we kissed."

Darling held up her hand for a high five and said, "Alright, Dexy!"

Dexter high fived her and asked, "So when are you getting the guts to ask Hol-"

Darling shut her twin up by covering his mouth and said, "Shh. Daring lingers and you know how well he is with stuff like that."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I seriously love Darling, not gonna lie. And yes her pairing is hinted above * wink wink * Hope you liked it and stay tuned for...Daring and Lizzie!


	2. Lizzie and Daring

A/N: So here's Daring and Lizzie! It's kinda short, but I was running out of ideas.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lizzie walked into her dorm, just wanting a long, hot bath and sleep. She knew Duchess was at some...concert or shindig with Sparrow so silence would <em>finally <em>fill her ears. Lizzie was growing tired of hearing how Duchess planned to steal someone else's happily ever after so Duchess could have one. She flipped the light on, and stripped as she made her way to the bathroom and ran some water. She slipped under the water, her hair floating around her and the painted on heart disappeared. Lizzie came back up and just rested her head on the back of the tub.

The words that Kitty asked her earlier rang in her head on repeat, "_What if we can never go home?_"

Lizzie wanted to go home more than anything. Some days, she just needed to hear her mother's voice. She missed everything about Wonderland. The Wonderland Grove was a good alternative, but it did not compare to the real thing. Lizzie opened her eyes again and came back to reality. She stood up out of the now nearly cold water and grabbed a towel to dry herself with. She flipped her hair and wrapped the towel around it like a turban, slipping into her red robe. She opened the door and turned to lie in bed and screeched.

"Daring! What are you doing?!" Lizzie shouted, snatching he nearest piece of fabric to cover herself with.

"Why I am here to surprise you." Daring replied, giving her that grin he was famous for.

Lizzie righted herself, holding her chin up like she was supposed to and said, "Well you succeeded."

Daring smiled and stood up, walked to Lizzie and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Lizzie gave Daring a crooked smile and asked, "You want something. What is it?"

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

"I'll be out in a moment, Daring."

Daring nodded and left Lizzie be.

Lizzie took in a deep breath and opened up her closet, debating on what to wear. She pondered for several minutes and eventually took out a red t-shirt dress and a black belt and slipped them on along with a pair of black pumps. She left her hair down and decided to go without painting the heart over her eye and applied a little make-up and opened her bedroom door to find Daring there, waiting.

"Wow, Liz. You look...amazing."

Lizzie smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Lizzie, you can open your eyes now."<p>

Lizzie opened her eyes to see a table in the middle of the Wonderland Grove and a very large bouquet of red roses in the middle of it. The roses reminded her of home and Lizzie smiled big. Daring pulled out a chair for her and Lizzie sat in it. Daring sat across from her and took her hand.

"You are quite beautiful, Lizzie."

Lizzie slightly blushed and squeezed his hand as Ginger Breadhouse came out with two plates of spaghetti and set them in front of each.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why didn't you cook, Daring?"

Daring laughed and said, "I don't cook."

Ginger nodded vigorously and said, "He nearly burned down the kitchen boiling water."

Ginger turned and left as Lizzie was almost dying from laughter.

Lizzie took in a deep breath after she finished splitting her side from laughing so hard and started to eat. The food was delicious. It was almost too good.

When they had finished, Daring stood up and put a CD in the radio. Music poured out of the speakers and Lizzie realized it was classical music. No words. The best kind of music. Daring held out his hand toward her and Lizzie took it. He spun her around and into his embrace. Lizzie smiled up at him and Daring lowered his head towards her and kissed her deeply. They parted and Daring spun Lizzie around again, making her giggle.

* * *

><p>Ginger spied on the couple from the small kitchen window and sighed. It was truly a beautiful sight to see love blossom. When Cupid approached Ginger about the idea, she was hesitant at first, but agreed. Cupid made the very valid point that Daring would need help from the both of them.<p>

Just then, Ginger's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How are they doing, Ginger?"

"Great, Cupid. They are dancing to slow music now."

"Terrific. Thank you for helping, Ginger. The students of Ever After High need to follow their heart and find their true love."

* * *

><p>AN: So... What do you all think?

Ginger and Cupid were last minute add ins.

Up next is... Poppy and Cerise (A crack pairing really. Hehe)


End file.
